Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to trains and other rail vehicles. Other embodiments relate to system and methods for detecting conditions on board a rail vehicle, for security or similar purposes.
Discussion of Art
Some rail vehicles, e.g., locomotives, include an operator cab. The cab houses an operator control stand or other operator interface. A locomotive operator controls the locomotive through the control stand. When the locomotive is coupled to other rail vehicles to form a train, the control stand provides the operator control over braking, throttle, and other train functions.
Trains are commonly provided with more than one locomotive. The locomotives may be directly coupled together, thereby forming a locomotive consist. (A consist is a group of vehicles that are mechanically linked to travel together along a route.) Alternatively, the locomotives may be separated by one or more non-powered rail cars (meaning rail vehicles not capable of self propulsion), thereby being remotely positioned along the train. In certain circumstances, locomotive consists may be remotely positioned along the train, with each locomotive consist being separated by at least one non-powered rail car and being remote with respect to the other locomotive consist(s). Remotely positioned locomotive consists along a train provide distributed power, advantageously allowing for heavier trains and/or enhanced train control while transiting terrain with significant elevation changes.
Freight trains (and other trains having remote locomotives) are oftentimes operated by a relatively small crew, e.g., one engineer/operator and one “brakeman.” Thus, the remote locomotives may be unmanned and not regularly monitored. This may provide opportunities for unauthorized entrants to gain access to the remote locomotives, at a risk to themselves, the locomotive, and the train itself should the unauthorized entrant attempt to issue commands from the operator interface or otherwise meddle with train equipment.